rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom is a 2018 American science fiction adventure film and the sequel to Jurassic World (2015). Directed by J. A. Bayona, it is the second installment of the planned Jurassic World trilogy, and the fifth overall installment of the Jurassic Park film series. Derek Connolly and Jurassic World director Colin Trevorrow returned as writers, with Trevorrow and the original Jurassic Park director Steven Spielberg as executive producers. RiffTrax released their riff in November 2019. Synopsis and Preview a small mercenary team arrives on the abandoned Isla Nublar to collect DNA from the Indominus rex remains lying on the bottom of the park's lagoon. After collecting a bone, the team's survivors escape the island following attacks by the Mosasaurus and the Tyrannosaurus rex. In 2018, a U.S. Senate hearing in Washington, D.C. debates whether Isla Nublar's dinosaurs should be saved from an impending volcanic eruption. Mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm testifies that the dinosaurs should be allowed to die to correct John Hammond wrongfully cloning them. Meanwhile, Jurassic World's former operations manager, Claire Dearing, has established the Dinosaur Protection Group to save the animals. After the Senate rules against rescuing the animals, Hammond's former partner, Benjamin Lockwood, summons Claire to his Northern California estate. Lockwood and his aide, Eli Mills, reveal a plan to relocate the dinosaurs to a new island sanctuary. Claire is needed to reactivate the park's dinosaur tracking system to locate the animals, particularly Blue, the last surviving Velociraptor. Though they are now estranged, Claire recruits Owen Grady, Jurassic World's former Velociraptor trainer, to help capture her. On Isla Nublar, Claire and former park technician Franklin Webb reactivate the online tracking system. Owen, paleo-veterinarian Zia Rodriguez, and a mercenary team led by Ken Wheatley, track and find Blue. The encounter escalates, resulting in Blue being shot and Wheatley tranquilizing Owen. Wheatley then abandons Owen, Claire, and Franklin on the island while forcibly taking Zia hostage to treat Blue. The mercenary ship, loaded with captured dinosaurs, departs for the U.S. mainland as the remaining animals are left behind to die in the eruption. Claire, Franklin, and Owen sneak aboard the ship and help Zia transfuse Blue with Tyrannosaurus blood. The group realize that the captured dinosaurs are being transported to an unidentified location for an unknown purpose. At the estate, Lockwood's orphaned pre-teen granddaughter Maisie overhears Mills and auctioneer Mr. Eversoll secretly planning to auction the captured dinosaurs on the black market. They will also preview the Indoraptor, a genetically-modified and weaponized dinosaur created by geneticist Dr. Henry Wu using Indominus rex and Velociraptor DNA. Wu needs Blue's DNA to create an enhanced Indoraptor that is obedient to commands, unaware that Blue's blood has been contaminated. After Maisie informs Lockwood about the auction, he confronts Mills, who murders him. Maisie is later revealed to have been cloned from Lockwood's deceased daughter and to be the reason John Hammond, who opposed human cloning, ended their association. The dinosaurs are transported to Lockwood's estate, where several are auctioned and shipped out. Franklin evades capture and frees Zia, but Owen and Claire are apprehended. Owen incites a Stygimoloch into breaking open their cell. The two encounter Maisie, and they learn the Indoraptor is being sold despite Wu's protests that it is a prototype. Owen disrupts the proceedings by luring the Stygimoloch into the room. In the ensuing chaos, Wheatley tranquilizes the Indoraptor to extract a tooth as a trophy, but the hybrid, having merely feigned unconsciousness, kills Wheatley, Eversoll, and others as it escapes. The Indoraptor then hunts Owen, Claire, and Maisie throughout the mansion until Zia releases Blue, who fights the Indoraptor. Atop a high glass roof, both animals crash through it, killing the Indoraptor and leaving Blue unharmed. When a hydrogen cyanide gas leak threatens the caged dinosaurs, Maisie frees them, despite Owen's objections. As Mills attempts to flee with the Indominus rex bone, the Tyrannosaurus rex devours him and tramples the bone. Owen, Claire, Maisie, Zia, and Franklin escape, while Blue and the other released dinosaurs flee the estate grounds. In a new U.S. Senate hearing, Dr. Malcolm declares the beginning of a Neo-Jurassic Age, where humans and dinosaurs must coexist. The closing scenes depict the freed dinosaurs roaming wilderness and outer urban areas. Cast and Crew *Chris Pratt as Owen Grady *Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing *Rafe Spall as Eli Mills *Justice Smith as Franklin Webb *Daniella Pineda as Zia Rodriguez *James Cromwell as Sir Benjamin Lockwood *Toby Jones as Mr. Eversoll *Ted Levine as Ken Wheatley *B. D. Wong as Henry Wu *Isabella Sermon as Maisie Lockwood *Geraldine Chaplin as Iris *Jeff Goldblum as Ian Malcolm *Peter Jason as Senator Sherwood Notes See Also *Jurassic World *Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park 3 *Solo: A Star Wars Story External Links *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom on RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2019 Category:Official RiffTrax Category:Jurassic Park Category:RiffTrax